Leopard
Distinguished by its exceptionally beautiful, black-spotted coat, the leopard (Panthera pardus) is also recognised for its supreme stealth and its remarkable versatility. Despite being the smallest of the ‘big cats’, the leopard is the most widespread of all wild cat species, and is well known for the variety of prey it takes, as well as its ability to occupy a range of habitats, from deserts and mountains to jungles and swamps. The leopard can be individually identified by its spot pattern. Its distinctive black spots contrast with the pale background coat colour and the white underparts. Small, solid black spots mark the head, throat, chest and lower limbs, with larger black patches on the belly. The leopard’s back, flanks and upper limbs are patterned with pale-centred rosettes, which vary greatly in shape and size. Roles * It played Bob Peterson in African Animals, Inc. * They played Taran and Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played C-3PO (as a Black Leopard) in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gyspy in A Wildlife's Life * It played Tarbosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Allosaurus in Animal Train and Walking with Seregenti Animals (tv show) * It played Troodon in Walking with Serengeti Animals * It played Rex in We're Back!: A Congo Animal's Story Leopard Subspecies * African Leopard * Amur Leopard * Arabian Leopard * Barbary Leopard * Indian Leopard * Indochinese Leopard * Javan Leopard * North China Leopard * Persian Leopard * Sri Lankan Leopard * Zanzibar Leopard Gallery leopard2.jpg Leopard, African.jpg 1200px-Leopard_africa.jpg African Leopards.jpg Leopard.jpg TLK_leopard.png|The Lion King (1994) Fantasia 2000 Leopards.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Leopard.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) normal_TLG_S1_E16_0137.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Intimidated_Danger.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (African Variant) Chinese_Leopard.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) (North Chinese Variant) Simpsons Leopard.png Sabor.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Leopard ZT.png NatM Leopard.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) Narnia Leopard.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardobe (2005) Spotty.PNG LegendTarzan_Framestore_VFX_04A.jpg|The Legend of Tarzan (2016) leopard_800x600.jpg IMG_7784.PNG IMG_3595.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Life.of.Pi Leopard.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) IMG 6530.PNG SitBC Leopard.png Photo_2.jpg Jungle Book Leopard.png Afrika ps3 leopard close up by scottslive21-da4dng8.png Ss e92e5275ca74d6fe65cd5539c59c2496a3be228b.1024x768.jpg B003VJPMT6-4-lg.jpg UPM110 rev versus violence cab--screenshot.jpg Ps2 cabelas african safari-ss 2.jpg Cdh205.jpg ALe9vw.jpg 947097-DelhiSafa-13922443700.jpg IMG_3710.PNG Leopard (Youda Safari).jpg IMG 9701.PNG Leopard.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125561.jpg IMG_3741.PNG 20180129_150218.png|Jungle Emperor:Courage can change the future IMG_3760.PNG|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Phango_Mean_Evil.jpg|Khumba (2013) Just So Stories Leopard.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Golden Book Video Leopard.png Photo1126.jpg 021632.jpg Cheetah Attacks from Rhinoceros.jpg Wild Animal Attack (Cheetah vs Rhinoceros).jpg Indian-leopard.jpg African Leopard.jpg Hyenas Leopards and Elephants.jpg UTAUC Leopard.png 9D5ABCE1-E631-47AD-9419-C79A896ED983.jpeg KND_Leopard.jpg 20181118 082059.jpg L5.png Star_meets_Leopard.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) ox-tales-s01e006-leopard.jpg Ox-tales-s01e020-leopard.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-leopard.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-leopard01.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-leopard02.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-leopard03.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-leopard04.jpg ox-tales-s01e102-leopard05.jpg WAET Leopard.png Globehunters Leopard.png Evan Almighty Leopards.png ANA Leopard.jpg Noah's Ark Leopards.jpg Noah's Ark The Leopards.jpg African Elephants and Leopards.jpg Leopards vs Elephants.jpg Lions Leopards and Elephants.jpg Leopards On the Road.jpg Zootopia Leopard.jpg IMG_3896.PNG Noah's Ark The Cheetahs and Leopards.jpg Leopard switch zoo.jpg BTKB Leopard.jpeg Kalahari Leopard.png KillingBitesLeopard.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Indian_Leopard.png|Wild Kratts 4FA90426-31C5-46BE-A338-5555B652CFFD.png Leopard-Mouse-jungle-book-2.jpg Leopard01-jungle-book-2.jpg Leopard-jungle-book-2.jpg Columbus Zoo Leopard.png San Diego Zoo Leopard.png KNP Leopard.png Mickey meets African Black Leopard.png Mickey meets yellow leopard.png Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif Masontheleopard 073.PNG Brookfield Zoo Leopard.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? P.A.U.L..jpeg L.Y.N.N..jpeg H.E.L.G.A..jpeg Books PPG Leopard.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png 14B01A0B-5F87-4AAE-9117-8C89268694DA.jpeg FA974226-F806-4C8E-A915-FC60DDBFFF5F.jpeg 17C21DA4-8881-4C13-A9BA-A58D6279117D.jpeg 004D2375-FAEE-46F7-9AF3-F2A5FAC9AAC5.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 4FBEFB1C-BAB3-4FDD-BB48-6D20295553FC.jpeg 7E22406E-8DBC-4628-9D95-9D70753230E8.jpeg 6F5F8199-AC91-4D61-80D6-3FC3A1DD2A35.jpeg E576AB8E-719E-4AFE-8A6B-FB7C091D0736.jpeg C12DD2B8-A8C0-4C70-A01D-97DFB6DC3E46.jpeg 85D9AA4F-6A48-494E-A0E5-32DA3D8DC71C.jpeg 22B0FBE1-00DF-46C4-83E8-807F916D08BE.jpeg 77BB7C86-8325-4DDC-AE41-BEA3F0B09925.jpeg 2C8517EE-AEE2-4C5E-BE1D-B533040F7F32.jpeg C1B65FB8-DE1F-4D0A-8904-EED3DE2BF118.jpeg D2C76AC9-EF2A-5E1B-9015-FFE4EF3CA229.jpeg FEBD16C7-0174-4FC6-8B8B-CA7B98BBE4C3.jpeg 6908DCFC-6EC3-479D-A28B-6FE9A04B9A77.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg FCE3B02C-AAD5-41EE-8060-F1FF3AF461BC.jpeg CC6739CA-0D11-4E6D-82A0-14F1C9BE06C4.jpeg 1C60D810-8273-4CA0-A946-1EAC96FD6EB0.jpeg 2D71E921-9384-5DB1-B057-2FBD07AE7FC1.jpeg 46B0A38E-1EBE-4CBD-88D0-4E85A278A819.jpeg BCB0153B-91B7-46F7-AB4C-5C96B11BB15E.jpeg 39D1DE46-16B4-4376-B9CF-42C1FFCF4DE3.jpeg BA6D9BA4-30B8-46AD-8302-29F2B99C51F9.jpeg 53364F75-C376-436B-94B5-36C717C92EF1.jpeg 92FDB555-6E75-4D67-962F-8814589290CC.jpeg 144C0E95-9D0D-497A-AC99-C970FA0B6CAE.jpeg 928462F8-0908-407C-B658-09E0A9FBB3A1.jpeg 4F1B139C-54EE-4011-A7A8-EFCA09D77C7C.jpeg C89CCF6A-925D-4617-B026-89E900DA7732.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg C7948E6D-D605-4B6E-9F6F-258602E3A0B5.jpeg ACDCAFF5-8430-5B20-9BE0-68816DA69020.jpeg Big Cats (Eye Wonder) 95907088-468C-4EBB-B0C3-9B80426541FD.jpeg 41A2C5A4-6E65-4509-812C-7A82371DA48E.jpeg 3DCEAFC2-53B7-420E-9D92-8F9EFE15B8B0.jpeg 9DFA219C-F2B2-4664-A490-AB11BA036B6A.jpeg Also See * Lion * Tiger * Snow Leopard * Cheetah * Clouded Leopard * Jaguar * Mountain Lion Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Felids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:300 Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Leopards Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Youda Safari Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Puppy Dog Pals Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Austin Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:National Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Chester Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Polar Bear, Polar Bear, What Do You Hear Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2007) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Against the Odds Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Amazing Animals Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Big Cats (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:Power Rangers Dino Thunder Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Vulnerable Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Tekken Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Marvel Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Kangaroo Jack Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Miraculous Ladybug Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Monkey Kingdom Animals Category:European Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals